villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Garcia Flynn
Garcia Flynn is the main antagonist of the NBC series Timeless. Flynn is a villain that mostly retaliates against another force for evil, Rittenhouse, but does so in destructive and harmful ways. He was protrayed by Goran Višnjić, who also voiced Soto in Ice Age. History Garcia Flynn was born to American engineer Maria Thompkins and a European man named Asher Flynn in Croatia in the year 1975. Flynn went on to work for the National Security Agency. While working for the NSA, Flynn noticed and asked question pertaining to things related to the secret organization Rittenhouse. As a result, in 2014, Rittenhouse agents murdered Flynn's wife, Lorena, and daughter, Iris. In 2016, Flynn, along with armed henchmen, the Mothership, a time machine, from the research facility Mason Industries. Along with the time machine, Flynn also took with him, Mason Industries scientist and time machine pilot Anthony Bruhl. The acquiring of Anthony was intended to look as if it were a kidnapping, but in reality Anthony had been conspiring with Flynn after hearing of the horrors of Rittenhouse. Time Travel Missions Ever since his theft of the Mothership, Garcia Flynn has been performing time travelling missions. These missions all aim to either weaken the United States therefore weakening Rittenhouse, attacking Rittenhouse directly, and/or getting resources to help them in future missions. Flynn is aided on these missions with the help of a journal written by one of the show's protagonists, Lucy Preston. Lucy currently agrees with Flynn's goals of stopping Rittenhouse, but works to stop him because of the ways he in which he recklessly changes history. Flynn claims to have gotten the journal from the future, and that one day, they will work together to stop Rittenhouse. On a mission to 1882, Garcia Flynn enlisted the help of historical outlaw Jesse James find the presumed dead time machine pilot Emma Whitmore. Emma, after finding out what Rittenhouse had planned to do with the time machine, faked her own death and fled into the past where Rittenhouse would not be able to find her. Flynn was able to gain Emma as an ally on his time travelling missions from then on. After finding out from Emma that Rittenhouse planned to use time travel to change the past to make themselves far more powerful, Anthony wanted to destroy both the Motership and the Lifeboat, the time machine used by Mason Industries to counter Flynn. Anthony was able to convince Lucy to destroy the Lifeboat, but Anthony was killed by Flynn before he could destroy the Mothership. Flynn did not want to destroy the Mothership, because if they did, he would never get to save his wife and daughter. On a mission back to 1954, Lucy and Flynn work together and convince Lucy's grandfather and Rittenhouse member, Ethan Cahill, to spy on Rittenhouse from the inside. Using the information collected by Ethan, Mason Industries is able to apparently topple Rittenhouse in 2017. Lucy gives Flynn the name of the Rittenhouse operative who ordered the murder of Flynn's family, but he was unable to use the information because he was arrested by Agent Denise Christopher. Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Parents Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Extremists Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Protagonists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains